Account loss
super mario 64 bloopers: account loss ''(ou ''compte perdu) est le vingt-quatrième épisode de la saison 1 des Super Mario 64 Bloopers. C'est l'un des épisodes les plus marquants de sa chaîne, car en effet, il s'agit de la première apparition du personnage de Luke Lerdwichagul: SMG4. Vidéo thumb|left|335 px Traductions françaises Tout commençait quand Mario et Toad parlaient de la puberté. *'Toad': Et voilà comment ça s'est passé! *'Mario': Cool! Dis-moi s'en plus sur la puberté! *'Toad': Uhh... Je pense que je peux t'en dire assez... ou même trop. N'avais-tu jamais entendu parler par de la puberté auparavant? *'Mario': Non... Je suis sûr d'en avoir pas non plus. (à vérifier) La porte sonnait. *'Mario': On a sonné, qui cela pourrait bien-être? S'il vous plait, soyez que ce soit de la nourriture. Mario s'approchait de la porte *'Mario': Entrez! La personne entrait dans le château *'SMG4': Salut Mario! Est-ce que tout le monde va bien?! *'Mario': Oh non... pas encore... C'est le troisième clochard à entrer dans le château aujourd'hui. Vas-t'en clochard, vas jouer avec les clochards!! *'SMG4': Tu ne me connais pas Mario?? *'Mario': ...Hmm... Maman? *'SMG4': Non, je ne suis pas ta mère, je suis SUPERMARIOGLITCHY4 *'Mario': Oh oui, tu es l'homme fou sur YouTube sur dont je travaille pour (à vérifier), permets-moi de te dire que tes vidéos sont étranges... De toute manière, pourquoi es-tu ici? Oh tu sais juste vérifier pour voir si ils allez bien. (à vérifier) Comment se fait-il que vous n'avez toujours pas surveillez avant? *'SMG4': Mon avocat m'a dit d'être ici. *'Mario': Combien de temps vas-tu rester? *'SMG4': Seulement aujourd'hui. *'Mario': Aujourd'hui nooonn!! (A COMPLETER) Générique SM64 Bloopers Mario était dehors près de la rivière. *'Mario': Pourquoi Peach n'a pas de toilettes...? Mario se jette à l'eau *'Mario':Ohhh ouuaaais, c'est mieux... Certains le savent que j'ai nagé ici. Mario rentrait au château quand tout à coup *'???': Hé par ici. *'Mario': Qui me parle? ???: En dessous du pont. Mario descendait du pont et rencontra un homme vêtu de noir. *'Mario': Qui êtes-vous? *'???': Disons que je suis un personnage ombragé. *'Mario': Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez? Vous êtes un thug? Parce que mon boss me paye en rocher. *'???': Oh, je ne veux pas te blesser! Je veux faire un deal. *'Mario': Quoi comme deal? *'???': Tu me passes le mot de passe de ton boss de son compte YouTube et je te donne tous les pâtes que tu peux en manger, ça marche? Mario partit...' *'???': Heu... où est-il passé? Mario était dans le château *'Mario': Faut que je trouve le mot de passe pour des pâtes gratuits!! Où peut-il bien être? Toad! Tu sais où est le mot de passe de SMG4? *'Toad': Je crois qu'il est écrit en bas de sa maison. *'Mario': Merci. *''Mario près de la maison de SMG4'' *'Mario': Oh, je pense que c'est sa maison. Pourquoi il y a Luigi qui garde la porte? Il faut le mettre K.O. ... *''Mario s'approche de Luigi'' *'Mario': Ne dit pas "aïe" Luigi! Luigi était à terre et Mario entrait dans la maison *'Mario': Je cacherai le corps plus tard... Où est-ce que SMG4 peut-il bien cacher son mot de passe?? Non... pas là. Si j'aurai un mot de passe, je le cacherai dans le sous-sol. Mario faisait une charge au sol et se trouvait dans le sous-sol et il y avait le fameux mot de passe. *'Mario': Bingo!! Maintenant, allons voler le mot de passe. Au jardin de Peach *'???': Tu sais, je suis le nouveau voisin des bois. *'Mario': Hey!! Je suis de retour! *'???': Tu as le mot de passe? *'Mario': Oui, tiens. Maintenant donne-moi les pâtes! *'???': Bien bien, j'ai tes pâtes. Juste tourne toi pendant 5 secondes et tes pâtes vont apparaître ici. *'Mario': Tu penses que je suis si stupide que ça? Mario se tourna pendant 1 seconde que Mario s’aperçoit que l'inconnu est disparu *'Mario': Uhh, où est-il passé?? Dans le château, un homme voulait discuter avec SMG4. *'Homme': Excusez-moi, puis-je vous dire quelque chose? *'SMG4': Oui qui y a t'il? *'Homme': Ce n'est pas facile de vous dire ça mais... vous allez mourir... *'SMG4': Quoi?! Qui est en train de crée les SM64 Bloopers? *'Homme': Oh, vos SMG4? ... Oubliez ce que je vous ai dit... Mario débarque dans le château *'Mario': SMG4!!! *'SMG4': Quoi?! J'essaye de me concentrer contre le mur! *'Mario': SMG4! Une personne a volé ton compte!! Cette personne voulait ton mot de passe, je lui ai donné en échange de... :'( ... Et tu as l'odeur de pâtes! SMG4! Tu vas bien? Ne me regarde pas de si près ^^'. SMG4 énervait *'SMG4': TU AS FAIT QUOI???!!! Pourquoi as-tu donné mon mot de passe???!!! AAAAAHAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Je t'ai dit de ne pas presser sur le bouton "reset"... uh... enfin... TOUT MON DUR TRAVAIL POUR UN ETRANGER!!! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!! Mario s'en allait discrètement *'Mario': Je me barre vite d'ici... *'SMG4': MAINTENANT JE HAIS TOUS LES ITALIENS!!! *'Mario': Et bien, c'est juste un film, il n'a pas à créer un gros deal en dehors de ça. (à vérifier) Mario sortait du château *'Mario': Bon tandis que SMG4 rage, je vais faire un petit somme... Tout ne semble pas perdu avec son compte rendu parti. (à vérifier) ... Je suis fatigué... baille. Après quelques clignotements de yex plut tard... *'Mario': Bon matin! Ett... quelque chose cloche... :/ Pourquoi est-ce que mes fesses ont froid? Pourquoi je n'ai pas de gant à ma main gauche?? Et pourquoi le monde ressemble à un monde d'hippie??? ???: HAHAHAHAHA!!! *'Mario':Qui est-ce? *'???': Je suis l'individu qui a volé le compte de SMG4, merci indéfiniment d'ailleurs! >:D Et maintenant depuis que j'ai son compte, je peux maintenant te contrôler!! *'Mario': Non! Je ne vais pas te laisser me contrôler! Oh non... pourquoi mon corps bouge tout seul? NON NON NON NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNN!!! *'???': Hahaha!! *'Mario':Que vas-tu faire de moi??! *'???': Te tuer! *'Mario': Non...! :'( Après quelques méchants trucs avec Mario plus tard... *'Mario': Je... je... vais me noyer... *'???': Mange l'eau! *'Mario': Et! :D Je peux contrôler à nouveau mon corps! :D *'???': Tu as de la chance, je vais devoir partir (à verifier) mais si je veux, je peux revenir contrôler ton corps! *'Mario': L'eau a le goût de pâte... non! Je dois stopper ça avec l'aide de SMG4. Mario entrait dans le château. *'Mario': SMG4! J'AI BESOIN DE TOI! *'SMG4': RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEEE! *'Mario': Wow, il est encore en colère... Monsieur SMG4, j'ai besoin de ton aide! *'SMG4': QUOI ENCORE?! *'Mario': Je veux te poser une question pour m'aider à retrouver ton compte. *'SMG4': hmm... ça peut marcher! Tout d'abord, allons sur mon compte pour ensuite changer le mot de passe. *'Mario': Mais on a pas d'ordinateur. *'SMG4': Je suis un nerd qui en a un. Lakitu, pouvons-nous utiliser ton ordinateur? *'Lakitu': Ok... mais ne mettez pas de virus! Mario et SMG4 dans la chambre de Peach. *'SMG4': Ok, je j'allume l'ordinateur, Mario... Mario? Tu m'écoutes? *'Mario': Donnez moi un bisou Peach... <3... Hein qu'est ce que tu m'as dit? J'ai essayé de faire un bisou à Peach. *'SMG4': ... Oublie. Regarde moi juste... Ok maintenant, nous allons nous connecter sur YouTube. *''SMG4 tape son mot de passe.'' *'Mario': Oh, c'est ça ton mot de passe? *'SMG4': Vas-t'en. Les informations sont erronées. *'SMG4': Qu'est-ce que? Ça ne marche pas... :( *'Mario': Tu as entré les bonnes informations? *'SMG4': La personne a changé mon mot de passe! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? Ooohhh... j'ai une idée! *'Mario': Tu es sûr? Je ne vois pas la petite ampoule... *'SMG4': Je vais envoyer une lettre à YouTube et ils sauront régler mon problème! *'Mario': Ok, laisse-moi faire je suis rapide. Hors du chemin, laissez faire au maître. *''Mario écrit à l'ordinateur.'' *'Mario': Ok regarde si c'est bon! :) *'SMG4': Laisse-moi voir... O.O "dear utube sum guy stol meh acccount help me oor I willz chargez my lazers at utubes! fom suphamarjioglichyfour :D >:) >:) >:)" Je ne peux expliquer ça... Bon, je fais... SMG4 écrit à l'ordinateur. *'SMG4': FINI! Regarde le maître! "Dear YouTube a stanger has taken my account password and he has changed my password, I cannot log in, please help from supermarioglitch4" *'Mario': J'ai fait mieux... Quoique, envoie ça. *'SMG4': Ok... SMG4 clique sur "Envoyé" *'SMG4': Ok, j'ai envoyé. Attendons. Mario? *'Mario': Zzzzzzzzzzzz... *'SMG4': Je devrais faire aussi un somme... Pendant un somme, un bruit de l'ordinateur retentit." *'SMG4': Hin? Qu'est-ce que c'est? Hey! On a reçu une lettre! :D ! Mario, YouTube nous as répondu!! *'Mario': Quoi... laisse moi voir. "Dear Supermarioglitchy It was your responsibility ;) from Youtube" *'SMG4': Tant pis pour le plan... *'Mario': Et maintenant, qu'allons nous faire? *'SMG4': Maintenant nous allons aller à la source du problème. Quelque part dans un endroit pas inconnu. *'???': Haha! Je vais fermer le compte YouTube de SMG4! Mais avant je vais faire une petite partie de Pac-Man. *'Mario' et SMG4: STOP! *'???': Vous pensez vraiment m'arrêtez les gars? La personne inconnu malveillante fait un très haut bond *'SMG4': Oh non... il va fermer mon compte, c'est fichu... <:( *'Mario': Je ne pense pas... J'ai mis un petit quelque chose dans son ordinateur. *'SMG4': Que veux-tu dire? *'???': Hahaha! Maintenant allons fermez ce compte! ... Attends une minute... (A COMPLETER) *'SMG4': Une minute. Il était la seule personne à connaître mon nouveau mot de passe. *'Mario': Oh... oui... Hé, regarde cette note qui est tombé dans la poche du type. Ton mot de passe est... *'SMG4': Ne le dis pas à haute voix! Oh... donc c'est mon mot de passe? ... Bon bah je devine que je dois faire plus de bloopers. *'Mario': Ouais devine donc. Générique de fin. Résumé du synopsis Le personnage de SMG4 débarquait au Château de Peach car son avocat (oui, me demandez pas pourquoi...) lui avait demandé. Après que Mario ait fait la rencontre de SMG4, Mario, voulant faire ses besoins, va dans le lac pour faire ses comptes (car il n'y a pas de toilettes (me demandez pas comment font les autres...)), quand il entendit la voix d'un inconnu peu présentable. L'inconnu appelé "???" voulant faire un deal avec Mario, qui est d'obtenir le mot de passe du compte YouTube de SMG4 contre des pâtes à volonté, Mario ne pouvant pas résister à une offre aussi alléchante, essaye d'obtenir le mot de passe de SMG4 coûte que coûte. Casting Personnages principaux *Mario, étant le protagoniste principal de l'aventure, une nouvelle fois. *SMG4, qui fit sa première apparition, étant aussi l'un des deux protagonistes. *???, qui fit aussi sa première apparition et qui est l'antagoniste principal d'account loss. Personnages secondaires *Toad, qui à servit d'introduction d'aventure. Un autre Toad est apparu, qui est quant à lui, un caméo. *Lakitu, qui à permit à Mario et SMG4 d'aller sur le compte de ce dernier. Caméos *Luigi, qui à servit de gardien de la maison de SMG4. (de me demander par pourquoi non plus, la cohérence était bizarre...) *Goombario, qui était au côté de Mario (par "obligation" dans le jeu Paper Mario) *Peach, étant mentionné plusieurs fois ainsi que de sujet de discussion à ???. *Homme, qui à voulu parlé à SMG4 *Pac-Man, qui a été mentionné par ???. *Yoshi, on le voit à la toute fin après le générique de fin. Lieux *Château de Peach, le lieu principal de l'intrigue. *Jardin de Peach, l'un des lieux principaux de l'intrigue. *Chambre de Peach, l'endroit où Mario et SMG4 ont été sur YouTube pour retrouver le mot de passe de SMG4. Anecdotes *Comme l'avoir dit au dessus, cette épisode marque le début de SMG4. *Une autre incohérence fit, quand Mario demande le mot de passe à SMG4 alors que normalement Mario aurait dû savoir puisque c'est ce dernier qui a pu donner le mot de passe à ???. Cependant en raison de la stupidité de Mario, il a peut-être oublié. *A un moment, pendant les e-mail de Mario, de SMG4 et de YouTube n'est tout simplement qu'une simple partie d'image, dû à un problème: Les autres e-mail pouvant être visibles (cela aurait une incohérence et on aurait vu les e-mail du vidéaste). *A l'écran, le jeu indique que SMG4 a attrapé 126 étoiles, or dans le jeu originel, il n'existe seulement 120. Accountloss-3.png|e-mail de Mario. Accountloss-4.png|e-mail de SMG4. Accountloss-5.png|e-mail de YouTube. Catégorie:SMG4 Catégorie:Super Mario 64 Bloopers Catégorie:2011 Catégorie:Vidéo Catégorie:Super mario 64 bloopers: account loss